


Sharn gra-Muzgob

by Evilchuckle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Necromancy, Stilinski feels, ignoring S3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckle/pseuds/Evilchuckle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A necromancer breezes into Beacon Hills, causing mayhem in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharn gra-Muzgob

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an askbox fic I sent on tumblr. 
> 
> Title is from Morrowind, the quest connected to her give no clues as to the plot, I'm just terrible at title ideas. 
> 
> If there is anything you think should be warned for please let me know.

Derek sighed the sigh of the old and weary. A necromancer was the last thing he wanted to deal with. Apparently Peter had released power energies that any self-respecting necro would want to take for their own. There are surprisingly few necromancers in the world so there wasn’t that much to be worried about. The worse thing about this all was the temptation; he could have his family back. Peter was whole and healthy and reasonably sane again- what about the rest of them. 

They had patrolled the cemetery, the town, the woods, the empty roads. There was no necromancer in sight. Squirrels weren’t staying down after being hit by cars so there had to be one somewhere nearby. When it started raining Scott called it a night, when the hail begun Derek gave up the search. He was sitting eating pancakes in the diner with Boyd when he saw an old maths teacher of his. 

She had had a sudden heart attack and died in the middle of explaining probability back when he was fourteen. He had gotten the rest of the week off. His brother and sisters had been incredibly jealous. Leaving a fifty dollar bill on the table he grabbed Boyd and they chased off after her. 

-

Erica and Isaac decided that the only thing two wet broke teen could do was go and prank. While Derek was busy prowling and scowling they would go steal the Wildcat’s goat. They had seen enough movies to know how to do this properly. The community college could always get another one, in fact they were doing the goat a favour, how could an animal enjoy being paraded around at every sporting event? And who in their right mind would want to hang around students? And there were no other goats to hang out with.  
Breaking into the college had been easy, too easy. The door was unlocked and the alarms all off. The goat was kept in the agricultural department, which was really just a barn and field. There they came across Lydia and Allison. 

“What you think just werewolves want to live the team movie dream?” Lydia flipped her hair at them, “back off this is our goat, you steal it next week.” The goat ‘maaaa’ed and Isaac duct taped it’s face, goats are surprisingly loud. 

“You guys brought duct tape but not a getaway vehicle?” Allison was not impressed, she was spending the summer reconnecting to the young woman she wanted to be two years ago. Before Scott, before werewolves, before her grandfather. She and Lydia had been planning this for weeks. 

Jackson was away with Danny in Hawaii- some kind of yearly bromance thing. So the cat was away and the mice were playing. No jumped up, wannabe rebels were getting in her way. 

Erica unleashed her claws, “you wanna take us on human?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “are you really going to attack us over a goat? We are taking this one. They replace it like every other week anyway. You can come back, we have plans for this one.” The plans included its own passport and taking it on a plane. The tickets were booked for in just over four hours, they needed to get moving. 

“You two just want to prove that you’re not just rich girls who only care about boys. Go develop a personality where we’re not.” Erica countered with her own hair flick. She gestured to Isaac to pick up the goat. “Later losers.”

“Wait guys, I think the goat is dead.” The four of stared at the goat, Lydia kicking at it. 

“You’d think that for someone who works at a vet you’d know not to put duct on the mouth. Do you have no common sense.” Lydia was not impressed. 

“Wait its dead, dead? I didn’t want to hurt it.”

“Have we committed a crime? I am not going to prison for this.” They continued to stare at the body. It was strange but with all they’d gone through this was what freaked them out. 

“It was an accident, what if they do an autopsy? We have to hide the body.”

“What if Derek finds out.”

“Isaac is too pretty for prison.” 

Lydia took charge, “Isaac pick it up and put it in my car. Allison make sure we don’t leave anything behind. Erica keep an outlook for security? We are driving to the sea and we are going to dump the body.” 

Ten minutes later they were all in the car, speeding out of town, bickering over the radio. Lydia looked in her rear-view mirror to see the goat in the trunk standing on shaky legs. 

“Holy shit.” She hit the brakes hard, thankful for seat belts and empty roads. “I thought you said it was dead.”

“It is.” Erica was creeped out, there was no heartbeat. The goat was dead, Derek was going to be so pissed. The goat taking advantage of the stopped car and an open window jumped out onto the road, and scampered off. 

-

Scott was chilling out at home, enjoying being in bed. He knew it was a dick move to leave early but he needed some ‘me’ time. Things were just getting interesting when he got a call from his mother. It was like she knew and enjoyed embarrassing him. 

“Scott I need you to come down to the hospital, quick.”

“Mom.” You are never too old to whine.

“There was a werewolf here, he smelt pack on me and attacked.” Scott was up and pulling his pants up. 

“I’m coming Mom, stay with people and do not worry.” He wolfed out and ran off. He hated how he put his mom in danger, and if she was willing to risk putting him in a fight then he knew something serious must be happening. 

-

Stiles was wet and grumpy when he got in. Toeing his shoes off and pulling up his jeans so as not to get that awkward wet sock feeling he waddled into the living room. 

“Dad, you home?”

He heard a choked off sob and his dad call his naming, waddling into the kitchen he came face to face with his tear stained father holding the hand of his mother. 

“Son. Your mother she told me.”

“Dad.” Stiles voice was raw, he knew this was to do with the necromancer, this was bad and wrong. But it was his mother, she was looking at his father with pure adoration. She didn’t smell like she was rotting or have bits falling off. She had a cup of tea in front of her and was sitting crossed leg on the chair. It was like he was seven again and just home from school. 

“Stiles, I know. Mom told me how you killed her.”


End file.
